Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 + (4 - 6 \times 1) \times 5 $
Explanation: $ = 7 + (4 - 6) \times 5 $ $ = 7 + (-2) \times 5 $ $ = 7 - 10 $ $ = -3 $